Graem Bauer
Graem Bauer (also known as Gray, or Graham) was the son of Phillip Bauer and brother of Jack Bauer. He was the head of a group of men who were working with President Charles Logan during Day 5. Their roles and motives were unexplained. Graem was the chief executive officer of his father's company, BXJ Technologies. He was married to Marilyn Bauer and the couple had one son, Josh. Before Day 5 Graem never was close to his ambitious brother Jack, who had a history of losing his temper. Both Graem and his father Phillip pressured Jack to join the family company, BXJ Technologies, which ultimately drove Jack away. After Jack left the family and Marilyn, Graem eventually married Marilyn and had a son with her, Josh. For years Marilyn began to realize the real man Graem was and attempted to leave him, but he threatened to take Josh away from her if she divorced him. Marilyn was forced to settle with Graem and tension grew anytime she saw Jack, as it was apparent that they both still cared for each other. When Nina Myers killed Jack's wife Teri in Day 1, Graem and the family attended the funeral. That would be the last time in nine years that Graem saw Jack, as the only family Jack didn't isolate himself from was his daughter Kim and Teri's side of the family. Graem then moved from his home in Malibu to 226 Pine Crest Road in Indian Falls, where he lived with his wife and son during Day 6. Due to a line to his associates in Day 5, it has been highly speculated that Graem and his colleagues may have been complicit in some of the events that took place in Day 4. Graem may have also been involved in ordering the hit of Jack, which was authorized by Walt Cummings. When several of his colleagues were having doubts during Day 5, Graem urged them to "remember the strength we had when we started this 18 months ago." Day 4 took place exactly 18 months prior to Day 5. Before the events that took place in Day 5, Phillip Bauer masterminded a plot to increase American interest in Central Asia. The plot involved sending Sentox VX nerve gas to Russian separtists, who planned to smuggle it to Russia. The group planned on having it explode in the terrorists' faces, showing that weapons of mass destruction were in Central Asia. This would justify a stronger US military presence and increase the flow of oil. The main conspirators of the plot were Graem, President Charles Logan, and a few of Graem's close colleagues. Christopher Henderson was recruited, as his company Omicron International was the manufacturer of the Sentox. The company intended on using Walt Cummings, Logan's Chief of Staff, as a scapegoat, in order to draw attention from them. The company recruited former CIA agent James Nathanson, who was Cummings' contact. Nathanson was to become the middleman, so Cummings wouldn't know that Logan was involved in the conspiracy. Nathanson made Cummings believe that he was running the operation. Day 5 .]] In the midst of the operation, Walt Cummings was exposed as a mole and killed, while James Nathanson was killed by Vladimir Bierko's men. Christopher Henderson's involvement was revealed, but he stayed silent about Logan. Jack Bauer also discovered Logan's involvement in the selling of the Sentox and his complicity in President David Palmer's assassination. When Jack obtained an audio recording implicating Logan in the day's events, a real threat arised. Despite the operation backfire, Graem and none of his associates were exposed for being involved. After talking to Logan, Graem discussed that First Lady Martha Logan posed a threat and sooner or later she would learn the truth. President Logan decided to handle the situation himself and he confessed to Martha about his involvement in the day's events. Martha agreed to be silent for the sake of the country and Logan also had Graem cancel their action against Christopher Henderson, as he had arrangements for the recording to go public if he was killed. When Graem learned that Bauer boarded Flight 520, in order to get the audio recording, he called Logan and told him he needed to shoot the plane down. Graem had a distress signal sent out and Admiral Kirkland informed Logan that Bauer would use the plane as a weapon. Logan ordered for Kirkland to send out fighter jets to shoot the plane down. Despite the plane preparing to land on a Los Angeles highway, Logan insisted on Kirkland having it shot down, but both Kirkland and Mike Novick expressed their belief in how unnecessary that would be. down.]] When Bauer managed to escape from Logan's perimeter, Logan informed Graem that Bauer was on his way to CTU, and it wouldn't be long until the Attorney General issues an arrest warrant. Graem told Logan if he was willing to take necessary precautions and before hanging up the phone, Logan told Graem that he would make sure Graem and his associates would not be implicated in this mess. When Miles Papazian erased the recording, Logan called Graem to tell him about the good news. Despite no evidence being present, Graem instructed Logan he would have to handle Martha and Aaron Pierce. Logan later called Graem to tell him about Henderson's death on the Russian ship the Natalia. Graem expressed his belief that Bauer still presented a threat, and Logan told him he would handle it. After Logan was arrested for his involvement in the day's events, Graem informed the Chinese about Jack being alive, and Cheng Zhi arranged for Bauer to be captured. After Day 5 for the first time in years.]] After the events that took place in Day 5, neither Graem nor any of his associates were implicated in either the assassination of Palmer, or the selling of Sentox VX nerve gas to terrorists. With Jack in a Chinese prison, and Logan doing his time for his involvement, Graem was free to move on. Before the events that took place in Day 6, Dmitri Gredenko supplied suitcase nukes to BXJ Technologies. Graem hired Darren McCarthy to oversee the dismantling and to recycle the bomb's components into nuclear energy production. When offered $3 million from Abu Fayed, McCarthy stole the bombs and sold them to terrorists. Both Graem and his father Phillip knew about the selling of the bombs and as of Day 6, they were attempting to cover up the theft and stop Fayed and Gredenko. Day 6 During the events of Day 6, America was suffering from a series of terrorist attacks, with the latest being a suitcase nuke going off in Valencia. With Jack Bauer being in charge of the investigation, Jack learned that his father Phillip Bauer may somehow be connected. After talking to the family butler Sam, Jack decided to go to his brother Graem to learn information about his father's whereabouts. Graem soon got a call from Liddy, telling him that Jack was back in Los Angeles and had called the Bauer family house. Graem, who unbeknowst to Jack was responsible for the events that took place in Day 5, claimed they should have killed Jack when he had the chance. After getting home, Graem comforted his wife Marilyn and his son Josh, moments before Jack arrived on the scene. After using intense interrogation tactics, Jack learned from Graem that the family company, BXJ Technologies was involved with the terrorist attacks, led by Abu Fayed. Graem hired Darren McCarthy to work for the company and McCarthy stole five suitcase nukes and sold them to the terrorists. In order to prevent Graem from facing prison time, Phillip left in an attempt to fix the problem. Jack learned from Graem that their father was at the office building, trying to erase any connection between the company, McCarthy, and Fayed. When they arrived at the building, Phillip was nowhere in sight and Jack locked Graem inside McCarthy's office. Phillip's guards then captured Jack and attempted to kill him, before Phillip stopped them. After Phillip agreed with Jack to get CTU involved in the current situation, Graem became furious and he ordered his father's guards to take them into custody just as Jack began to call. Phillip and Jack were brought to a van by the guards, while Graem exposed of some of the company's files. Graem decided to head back to his home and when he arrived, Marilyn became suspicious that he was up to something, and Josh walked in on them arguing. Moments later, CTU stormed into Graem's house, as Jack and Phillip were able to escape from the guards and alarm CTU of the situation. Jack decided to have Rick Burke set up an interrogation. Jack demanded for Graem to tell him the whereabouts of McCarthy, but he insisted that he didn't have any other information. The interrogation machine showed deception and that Graem was holding something back. After receiving more than 8 cc's of the truth serum Hyoscine-pentothal, Graem confessed to his involvement in the deaths of David Palmer, Michelle Dessler and Tony Almeida. As Graem was about to be transferred to CTU for further questioning, Phillip asked for a minute with his son, and congratulated him for keeping quiet about Phillip's involvement with McCarthy and that Jack doesn't suspect his father's involvement. Graem promised he would continue to keep quiet, no matter how intense the interrogation was. Phillip decided that he can't take that risk, and killed Graem by inducing cardiac arrest via an overdose of hyoscine-pentothal. Phillip then called in CTU, claiming his son had had a seizure. Despite Agent Burke attempting to revive Graem, it was confirmed that Graem was deceased a little after 1:00 pm. In the morgue at CTU, Phillip was seen discreetly deleting a memory entry in Graem's cell phone for a man named Bryce Moore. Appearances Day 5 Day 6 Background information and notes * During Day 5, it is never revealed that Graem is Jack's brother. He is simply referred to as "Graem," and he simply serves as the point of contact between his organization and President Logan. Only upon his first appearance in Day 6 is his family connection revealed. Curiously, there is also no mention of Graem's relationship to Jack in seasons 1-4, even in passing (i.e., there is no mention of Jack having a brother). * It was not until Day 6 that the true spelling of his name was known. During Day 5 his name was assumed to have been spelled "Graham." This spelling is still present in Fox's official Season 5 episode guides, while the Season 6 episode guides feature the current spelling. * His cell phone number during Day 6 was 818-555-0175 * It is implied that Graem is younger than Jack by James Cromwell in an interview in Issue #8 of 24: The Official Magazine See also Bauer, Graem Bauer, Graem Bauer, Graem Bauer, Graem Bauer, Graem Bauer, Graem Bauer, Graem